Head-mounted displays (HMDs) use electronic displays to provide content to users, such as content for virtual reality (VR), augmented reality (AR), or mixed reality (MR) applications. The light emitted from the electronic display may be passed through an optics block including optical elements (e.g., lenses) that adjust the focal distance between the electronic display and the user's eye. The optical elements of the optics block tend to have heavy amounts of distortion at the wide field angles, which makes utilization of the corners of a rectangular electronic display undesirable in the HMD.